Rake Over The Ashes
by Mikill
Summary: The Lowardian Invasion is over and Drakken is back with a new plan to take over the world. But with not only Kim, but also Ron and his growing powers, as his foes, it is harder than it used to be. It looks like the good site has finally won, but Drakken has already a plan to get the balance between good and evil back...
1. Chapter 1

**The usual: I don't own anything, Disney does. **

Shego was sitting in the lair. She had made herself some popcorn and was now sitting in front of the lair's very own gigantic flat screen TV. Drakken was working on a new scheme to take over the world and in order to do that, he was out stealing some things. But Shego did not care; his "master" plan would not work anyways.

Speaking of the devil, Drakken entered the room. "She thinks she is all that, but she is not!" "Oh, did little Kimmie kick your ass again?" He did not answer. He stared at her angrily, which made her grin just grow wider.

"Why didn't you come along anyways?"

Her grin faded and she looked at him seriously. "My chances to beat Kimmie in a fair fight were quite good, but now it's not just me against her, it's me against her and a crazy monkey-powered weirdo. Since he learned how to control his powers it's gotten pretty hard to fight them…"

If Shego learned something in her life, it was to stay away from monkey-obsessed freaks. Never talk to them, never fight them and never ever date one of them, but that is a different story…

"You're afraid of the buffoon!" Just in time Drakken could manage to dodge a plasma blast. But Shego did not really try to hit him anyways. Somewhere deep down she knew he was right.

Since Warhok and Wamonga tried to take over the world and they helped to stop them, everything got a little bit out of hand. At first they were heroes and the government pardoned all of their past crimes. They enjoyed it for some time, but being straight after a life of evil and with hard core action on an almost daily basis a normal life gets pretty boring pretty fast. At first Drakken spared his time by looking for a solution for the flower-problem, but after this was solved, he was bored to death… Well, at least the flowers were gone.

After one month they went back to their old lives. But it was not the same. Kim constantly made jokes about them saving the world and Ron had trained his powers over the summer at a school somewhere in Japan. Shego could still beat him in a fight but together with Kim she had no chance.

"Dr. D, as long as the two are together, we don't stand a chance. It always was one good fighter against another one, now it is one against two. They outnumber me. That's not really fair. And the henchmen aren't any help either." She rolled her eyes, watching one of them looting the fridge. Dr. Drakken's face changed into a demonic grin.

"Oh my god, Shego that's it!" "What?" "And here I thought I'm the evil genius…" "Oh no, please not again!"

She quickly left the room. Nothing was more annoying than a freshly inspired Drakken…

**Hmm, Shego inspired Drakken… But to what? Well, we'll find out later. This is my first longer story and I would really like to hear what you're thinking. If you find any mistakes, just tell me. **

**This story is going to be… well, different. It all starts out quite normal but… It really is hard to explain. The story is mainly about Shego and you get to know a bit about her past, why she turned evil, but still plays in the present. It starts like a normal KP story but gets a little OOC later… and there are going to be a few new characters… well read, enjoy and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Shego got to the breakfast table the next morning, Drakken was already sitting there. He just stared at his breakfast motionless. Shego sat down next to him and grabbed herself a toast. She was about to bite into it, when Drakken suddenly awoke from his trancelike state: "We are going to arrange an interview!"

"What?"

"An interview, for a job, you know…"

"And why?"

„Shego, just think about it, you alone stand no chance to beat Kim Possible and her sidekick…"

Until now Shego hadn't looked up from her breakfast but now she looked him straight into the eyes. "I wouldn't put it that way, but… hey, you aren't planning on replacing me, are you?"

"No, no I'm not. We are just going to get you… some assistance, which would just be phase one in my yet greatest plan ever. It is foolproof and everything needs to be perfect for…"

„Whatever. When does it start?"

„This afternoon. I've already put the advertisement into the Internet yesterday."

Shego did not answer. She kept looking at the food in front of her. Drakken left the room and sighed: "She is not a morning person I guess…"

Shego did not see Drakken again until soon before the interview. She thought back to her own interview a few years ago. Back then she had just gotten away from her brothers. She could not stand them anymore. Well, to be precisely she just could not stand Hego anymore. She was going through some hard times back then, everything got out of hand and the last thing she needed was someone like her brother, who was such a good person in such a superficial way, pretending everything was fine. After everything went south because of this crap…

A shiver ran down her spine, she was not really in a mood to think about all of this right now, besides it was past, nothing she had to bother about anymore. She shook away a bad feeling about this not being entirely true and made her way through the lair to her room.

She took off her green and black jumpsuit and changed into something more casual, jeans and a black tanktop. She was not planning on listening to the interviews, her lack of interests for other people would not allow that, but she wanted to at least see the poor guys who really wanted to work for someone like Drakken. And she prayed to God for the new one to be more than just another clumsy henchman.

When she finished changing she threw a last glance into the mirror and smiled. She almost looked like she did five years ago...

A twenty-year old Shego was standing in front of a small store, watching her reflection in the window. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a black blouse. Her emerald green eyes were covered by sunglasses and her curly raven hair fell down her shoulders softly. Her pale skin and dark red lips made the look perfect.

In the reflection she could also see some guys watching and talking about her. She just grinned and kept starring at herself, or at least it looked like she was staring at herself for bypassing people. As a matter of fact, she was checking out the little shop in front of her, thinking about how she could get the most out of a robbery. Just when she had set up her mind and started walking towards the entrance door, a hole opened beneath her feet and she fell down a long and dark tunnel.

When she landed on the ground she jumped into her fighting stance and waited for something to happen. The room she was in was quite dark and she could not see much, the only thing she could make out was a mahogany desk with two chairs, one on each site. Suddenly the light went on and she saw a guy with blue skin and a ponytail sitting there.

"Good evening, Miss Go…"

When she thought back to this specific moment in her life, she always asked herself where he had the money from. Back then he had a lot of money and wanted just the best to work for him and her reputation has always spoken for itself. This is not only the reason for her nice payment, but also for her contract, which allows her as many free days as she wants.

Ten minutes later she was sitting in the waiting room with the wanna be bad boys. She did not now why Drakken even had an office; he had only used it once, when he was trying to sell Muffins, which actually tasted quite good. She asked herself, why he stopped doing this; frankly he was a natural when it comes to selling stuff. Which reminded her that she was still waiting for her wages this month.

She sat down on one of the empty chairs and wondered how many people were interested in working for someone like Drakken. Of course she eliminated half of them just by looking at them.

She put one of them on her "no way" – list, because he did not stop flirting with her for over half an hour. Eventually he flew across the room, hit by a plasma beam. This had one good thing, all the other cowards and idiots, which were not the least qualified for this job, disappeared too.

Quite annoyed she sat herself on a chair in the corner, as far away from the others as possible.

There only were ten people left. Those, who she had already put on her "no way" – list were back on the "maybe" – list, they at least were not that easy to scare – although she was not sure if this was a good or a bad thing.

Another two candidates came in. One of them was small and skinny. He looked quite weak. Shego really wondered how guys like him could even think about becoming a villain, but maybe it was like in the casting shows Drakken used to watch – those guys can not sing as well. Maybe she should listen to the henchmen and their motivations for all of this more often…

The other one was more like it; he was quite tall and muscular. He had blond hair and seemed to be quite self-confident. He gave her a wink while he was passing her and Shego just could not help but to stare at him. She knew him. She did not know his name or where she had seen him before, but she knew him. She thought hard about it but she just could not recall him. She gave it up and watched the candidates coming out of Drakkens office. One of them bumped his head against the wall several times and frowned: "How can somebody want to work for someone like him?" Nice payment, lots of free time and Kimmie was a challenge, was Shego's mental answer. Joining the weaker side brought her stronger foes, and she had always loved a challenge. Besides, quitting now would be like admitting that Kim was the better fighter…

Totally lost in her thoughts she did not realize two guys starting an argument in the corner. It was predictable, considering so many bad guys in one room. The scream of one of them brought her head back to the earth and the last thing she saw was one of the guys flying through the air right into her direction...


	3. Chapter 3

The next thing she could see were two deep brown eyes locked to hers. She was lying on the floor with the blond guy from earlier on top of her. He must have saved her from getting hit by those two, still fighting, idiots. After a few seconds of watching her, he stood up and reached out to help her up.

"Uhm… Thank you…"

She was not really used to getting saved or having to thank other people. „You're welcome… I don't want to insult you or anything, but something like this was predictable. I mean, you've got about twenty wanna be criminals in one place for crying out loud…"

"Yeah, tell me about it… Dr. D. never thinks things trough like that… or sees the obvious for that matter."

For a few seconds there was an awkward silence between them.

"Can I ask you one question? Why are you sitting out here and not in there, making stupid comments about the senseless lives of these geniuses?" he finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, I don't really care about… wait a sec, you know who I am?"

"Yeah, I've done my homework. You are Shego, Drakken's assistant and the real genius, if you ask me… I'm Sasha, by the way."

Was he trying to flirt with her?

"Hi… Well I'm here because I'm not really the kind of person who is just the slightest bit interested in the lives of others, so I sit here, observe these wanna be bad guys and put them on my mental "no way" list or my "maybe" list…"

"Nice... On which list am I?" he asked her.

"Wouldn't you like to know? I better go now and watch all of this from a somewhat more save distance… See yah!"

He gave her a wink and set onto one of the chairs, watching as she opened the door to the office and disappeared.

Inside the office Shego set next to Drakken and tried to concentrate on the interviews. The guy from before, who had arrived at the same time as her saver, was just like she had thought. No real bad guy material. Lazy and stupid, he somehow reminded her of one of the henchmen.

Now the poor guy tried to explain why he would be suitable for this job and as Shego was thinking about it, he did not remind her of one of the henchmen, but all of them. She soon lost interest in the guy before her; she was not even in the mood to make fun about him. Would have been too easy anyways.

After Drakken had sent him away in a kind of casting show like manner, Sasha came in.

"Hi there, I'm Sasha." He smiled at Shego and set down in front of them.

Drakken looked at him for a while. "Sasha. Any last name?"

"Do you know her last name? I bet you don't." He pointed at Shego, who had a hard time staring out of the window. Drakken looked at her, sighed and after a while started talking again.

"Well, Sasha. Tell us something about you."

"What do you want to know? I am 25 years old, born and raised in a small town near San Diego. I spent the last three years travelling around the world, getting some experience and learning new martial art styles… Now I want to show the world who I am and what I can do."

"Why do you think you are suitable for this job?"

"I have mastered quite a few martial arts, like Capoeira, Gatka and Hapkido, speak quite a few languages, love to travel and as a bonus GJ doesn't know yet I even exist."

Drakken looked at him. He was stunned; this guy exceeded all his expectations.

Shego leaned in to Drakken and whispered: "I think we have a winner. What do you think?"

Of course he could have just made all of this up, but the reflexes he showed earlier while saving her and his confidence made Shego believe him, at least when it came to his fighting skills. He also looked like he could hold up in a fair fight against her. Of course he would not stand a chance against her powers... But that was okay, he could fight the princess and she would deal with the monkeypowered buffoon.

Besides it would be quite stupid to lie to them, because they would find it out sooner or later anyways.

Drakken thought about her words for a few seconds and then looked at the blond in front of him again sceptically. "Have you worked in this field before?" he asked after a while.

"Not for someone of your format, but for quite a few smaller underground organizations. I did all the stealing and the fighting there…"

Drakken considered his statement for a few seconds, but then started to smile, stood up and reached out for the hand of the young man before him. "Welcome to our evil family then." Drakken congratulated his new employee. "You know that you have to live with us?" he asked. Sasha nodded and watched as Drakken searched for a contract in his files. Shego leaned over to him. "You better keep your own apartment though, things tend to blow up around here." she whispered. Sasha smiled, "Already heard about that."

Shego smiled; she looked forward to working with someone, well, competent for once in her life. Although she was not entirely sure why someone with his skills would want to work for someone like Drakken… As she thought about this she decided to keep an eye on him. Just to be on the safe site.

"So Sasha, sign this and you're officially employed." Drakken came back to the table. He was kind of... satisfied; finally things were looking up for him. Since the alien invasion his reputation as a great villain was destroyed. People were not afraid of him anymore and with Kim and the buffoon, with his new powers, he hardly got anything working. But with two great fighters, one with a special power and the other one still unknown to his arch nemesis, the leave started to turn over and nothing was in his way to world domination anymore. He would get his reputation back and finally get his plan working. Shego had inspired him to his greatest plan ever; this time not to save the world, but to destroy it. Eventually he would get his revenge…

Of course he would need some things to get his plan working. And one of these was in one of the best guarded places there is. Security everywhere, cameras checking every inch of the building... And then there was still Kim Possible.

But when he thought about it, this was the perfect occasion to test the skills and the loyalty of his new employee. And he was quite confident that things would turn out different this time.

"Sasha, I need you and Shego to steel something for me… in Las Vegas."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for not updating in so long, but I was quite busy with a holiday job in a kindergarten and so… Here is the next chapter; I hope you'll enjoy it. There will be a bit of romance between Sasha and Shego, but it won't be the main thing of the story; Sasha will make it easier to get something about her past out of Shego…

Well, here we go…

Slowly Shego opened her eyes. The light shining through the window made her blink a few times. She wanted to move, but a terrible pounding in her head stopped her. She looked through the room. In the bed, right beside her, was Sasha. "That doesn't mean anything." She told herself, trying to recall what had happened the previous night. „That doesn't mean anything…" Slowly the blur in her head became clearer and the memories of the previous night came floating back into her consciousness …

Shego was in the middle of one of the biggest casinos of the whole city. She was wearing a beautiful black dress and was sitting at a poker table. She could read the mind of others so easily, while her own poker face stayed inscrutable all the time. This made it pretty easy for her to win most of those games and also made it easy for her to tease Kim in their fights. She had won quite a lot of money, when she decided to check out the rooms in the back. In one of them was her target, a microchip. The rooms were well guarded and you could tell just by looking at the stone cold faces of the men standing beside the doors that behind them, there had to be something invaluable. Even the surveillance cameras were positioned, so they not only show the players but also the doors. She got the feeling that the whole casino was just there to cover what was really going on.

Probably something illegal, but maybe just a science lab covered by the government?

Shego really started to be interested in what she had to steal, as well guarded as it was. She approached the doors unnoticed, but suddenly she heard some only too familiar voices behind her.

"Where do you want to go, Natalie?"

"Kimmie!"

Slowly she turned around.

"And Ron!" he added. „Natalie? You don't look like a Natalie…"

"Oh, I have some other names in supply too." And with this she waved a bunch of fake IDs right under their noses.

"Do you really want to fight in here? Just think about all the people, innocent people…" Kim tried to prevent the upcoming fight, worried about endangering the visitors of the casino.

"Maybe… Are you willing to give me the chip just like that?"

They two looked at each other, each one knowing exactly what the other one was thinking. Then Shego grabbed one of the guards, threw him into Kim's direction and ran. She nearly started to laugh, she didn't act so unprofessional since she was like 16 and surprisingly it worked, because her unprofessional way of behaving caught Kim of guard. After a little fight with the guards at the exit, Shego disappeared in the crowd in front of the building.

When Kim and Ron came out of the casino there was not a trace left of her.

"She's gone!"

"Why did she just run of like that?"

"Maybe she just realized how hopeless the situation was…" Kim looked a last time through the crowd, but it was useless. Then she asked Wade to get them a ride home.

"At least she didn't get the chip..."

That was the last thing Shego heard. She was strolling through a backstreet, where she met Sasha, who was obviously waiting for her. Shortly they looked at each other; then Sasha pulled the microchip out of his pocket and grinned at Shego.

"That was easy." Was her only response.

„How easy things are, when you are the distraction…"

"Hey, that was only because they don't know you… yet. Then you're going to be the distraction!" She sure was not going to be the sidekick of a sidekick but in this situation, her being the distraction made things really easy. Both, Ron and Kim had thought she was alone there and she had to admit, that his officially clean slate was a plus for them.

"Aww, that's mean. What are we going to do know?" They had already fought about the distraction thing earlier and Sasha had obviously won.

"Well, we are in Vegas, give me one hundred dollar and an hour time, I'll make one thousand out of them."

"Yeah sure… wait a sec, what happened to your money?"

"Well, I changed it into chips and had to leave them in the casino..."

"Mhm… Should I really lend my money to a villain? … Why not, let's celebrate our victory! By the way, you look gorgeous in that dress."

Shego just rolled her eyes and turned around, trying to hide the smile on her face.

Well, so did the evening start… Shego tried to leave the bed as quiet as possible, so she would not wake Sasha up. She was not really in the mood to talk to him right now; she was not even in the mood to think about him, but a look at the microchip, which was lying on the table, made the memories of the previous day replay themselves inside her head…

They two came into the room, both were obviously drunk.

"Normally, I don't drink so much…" Shego tried to say, but Sasha interrupted her:

"10.000 Dollar! 10.000! 50:50?"

„Nope, you get your hundred Dollar back and I'll keep the rest" They looked at each other, and then started to laugh.

Usually she really did not drink so much, but something like winning 10.000 Dollar definitely was a reason for her to do. It was not really much money for her, neither was it for Sasha, but it is quite much if you start with only 100 Dollar. She would have probably gotten more out, but the casino guards got suspicious.

Sasha laid the chip on the table, whereupon Shego sighed.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, it's just… we bring that chip to Drakken, who probably doesn't even know what this thing does, watch Kimmie destroying everything and end up in jail. Then we break out and the whole thing repeats itself..."

"Nonsense, why do you still work for him, if you think that way?"

"I don't know, maybe it's the fighting, or the challenge…"

"Why don't you try to conquer the world on your own? I am sure you're capable of that!"

"Yeah sure, but thank you for the compliment… You know, I never got why someone would want to take over the world in the first place. Then the fighting and stealing is over, everyone hates you or is afraid of you. At some point you're just sitting in front of a gigantic TV screen, watching yourself all day…"

Sasha was speechless. Speechless and confused. He always asked himself, why Shego, the real genius in his eyes, never took advantage of her skills. Probably she was just way too intelligent to do something like that. There was probably a good reason for her becoming evil, as well as for her not having taken the world over yet. But his drunken mind was not really capable of processing this information. Hers obviously was neither; just when he wanted to ask her some more about this, she placed a finger on his lips, leaned in to him and whispered something into his ear:

"But don't tell anyone." Then she started to giggle and sat down on the bed. "Is that your room or is it mine? I forgot…"

Shego whacked her head against the wall. For doing this, she had two reasons. The first one: Her head ached terribly and somehow she thought this could help. The other reason was, that she could not believe what she had done the day before. How could she tell him all of this? Of course there was so much more to it and she did not tell him everything but it was enough to bring her into a big mess.

Now she looked into the mirror. Actually it felt quite good to finally have told someone.

Exactly this thought she had after her commitment too…

"I think it's your room…" Both started to laugh.

Then everything went quiet. He looked at her. Into her beautiful green eyes and her lovely pale face. He always wanted to know more about the beauty he had just known out of the news and who everyone just calls evil and dangerous. And now she was so close and he probably knew more about her than everyone else. Her intelligence, her skills, her powers – just everything about her seemed to fascinate him.

"You are amazing…" he whispered, before he softly pulled her closer and finally closed the distance between their lips.

It felt amazing. Shego had not had such an intense kiss since… well, she could not remember since when, all she knew was, that she wanted more. Slowly he licked over her lips, until she opened her mouth for his tongue to enter…

Then everything was black. She could not remember, if this had gone any further. Has all of this just happened because of too much alcohol? And what exactly had happened? She did not know and she hated to think about it, but she had to. Well, she could pretend that all of this never happened… She looked into the eyes of her reflection in the mirror. "Ahh… this is awful!" She shook her head. "What's awful?" She turned around and Sasha stood in front of her.


End file.
